Ninja Wizard
by Lesbostar
Summary: What if Harry wasn't simply a wizard but a trained ninja too? Fem-Harry. Femslash. Wip


_**Shinobi wizard**_

**Prologue: Recruitment**

In Konohagakure no sato the Godaime Hokage Senju Tsunade was in discussion with Albus Dumbledore, a man with many title: Hogwart's headmaster, Chief warlock of the wizengamot, leader of the light... Standing beside the blonde busty kage was the future Rokudaime, who was to be introduced the next week, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruko. They were discussing the recent event in the wizarding world. Hogwart's headmaster was here to hire a team of Ninja to protect his school and also for one of them to act as Defense against the dark arts teacher. "Albus is the situation as bad as you make it out to be?" asked Tsunade. "Unfortunately, yes. That's why I'm here, I want a team to protect Hogwarts and Eva Potter, she is important to our side as a figurehead and should she die the consequence would be dire for us."

Naruko, the Rokudaime who was far more mature at twenty than she was at twelve entered the conversation: "Why not asked for an assassination mission on this Voldemort? It would make more sense to me." Dumbledore turned to look at the blonde haired nin "Because there is a prophecy and if it was only that I wouldn't bother listening to it. But there is a magical link between Voldemort and Eva making it so that only she can kill him definitely. This link was formed when she was only one and cutting it now would kill her."

The conversation continued for a few more minute before a team was decided, and that this year defense teacher would be a witch who was also one of Jiraya's few spies in the bigger world. Now it was Naruko's spy since she took over his spy network at the man's death. "So we agree ANBU team Tenchi will be going back to England with you Albus?" He nodded "That is fine for me Tsunade-chan."

Ten minute later the team entered the Hokage's office and saluted before the leader asked in a soft voice: "You have a mission for us Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade smiled kindly at the young woman. To Dumbledore she sounded around the same age as Naruko. "Yes, Dumbledore-san here is an old friend of my grandfather. He comes from the wizarding world and he asked me for a team to help him protect his school against a Dark wizard. If you accept you'll also have to protect a young girl who is targeted by said wizard." She then went on and explains all the details of the mission. "Also you can drop the mask for now. But you'll have to keep them on during the mission."

"Yes, Hokage-sama" The girls didn't need any more prompting and quickly drop the ANBU masks, revealing four beautiful young women.

The leader who had long dark blue hair and pupil less, white eyes was clearly a Hyūga, "I'm Hyūga Hinata, Captain for this team along with taîjutsu specialist and recon member. A pleasure to meet you Dumbledore-sama."

The second to reveal herself was another young woman, but this one had long blond hair put in a ponytail "Yamanaka Ino, interrogation specialist."

Standing beside her was the walking armory that was the brunette with two buns, the look in her eyes was one of determination, the eyes of someone who's seen too much too soon, like the others. A shinobi's eyes. "Hello Dumbledore-sama, I'm Higurashi TenTen, weapon mistress of Konoha and long-ranged combat and Kenjutsu specialist of team Tenshi." Besides her is the team's primary tracker and medic, Inuzuka Hana. She's also the oldest member on the team. And indeed the last member of this ANBU team was clearly older, not by much but still. It was also clear that she was an Inuzuka, even if she looked more tamed than many of the Inuzuka that Dumbledore has meet and worked with in his long life. "I'm Inuzuka Hana, my mother, Tsume, speak highly of you Dumbledore-sama" He nodded at her word, remembering the few time he had met and worked with the Inuzuka matriarch.

"So what does Eva Potter look like, what can you tell us about her? Her enemies? Her friends? Any information will help us guard her at the best of our abilities." Asked Hinata, business like. Before answering, the headmasters gave her a photo showing Eva. It was taken at the end of the Tri-Wizard tournament, a couple months ago. The photo showed a pretty young redhead with brilliant green eyes and sharp features. "Well, young Eva didn't have the easiest childhood. It seems that her relatives with whom she lives don't like her very much." Albus continued to relate what little he knew about the pre-hogwarts year of the young witch before passing to her abilities. The ANBUs thoughts about the earlier year of their primary target were quite similar. _'Her life is a lot like Naruko's'_ were Hinata's thought. _' Could have been better, the old man didn't made the best decision. But it's easy to say that after it happen.'_ Ino and Tenten thought. Hana's were slightly different _'She seems like a nice girl even after her hard upbringing.'_

"She is viewed as a good witch and has only had good grades since entering the school at eleven. At times it seems to some of her teachers that she's holding back on some of her capabilities. Also she has been moved a week ago to our headquarters in London and she's been quite…bored. And when she's bored she tends to pranks people, especially when they annoy or anger her. The pranking first appeared in her second year of schooling. I think her pranks are a mean to express her anger to the fact that we're not giving her any sort of information about the status of the war with Voldemort."

He then went on about Eva for several minutes before the members of the team found themselves somewhat satisfied.'_He don't seem to be sure of the information he had about her. We probably should be wary of faulty Intel.' _thought Hinata "So do you accept the mission? Be warned that it'll be ranked as a long-term S-rank." Asked Tsunade.

The girls looked at each other for a few second before nodding and turning back to face their Hokage."When do we leave?" asked Ino, showing the decision of the team. The aged headmaster smiled, his eyes twinkling like mad before answering: "Good then meet me here tomorrow at four PM, it'll make us arrived in the morning at Grimmauld place, the Order's headquarters." They nodded, put their ANBU masks back on and Shunshined out of the Hokage office and to their homes.

One thought went through their head: '_it's going to be a long year_'.


End file.
